her eyes
by o calcutta
Summary: a love story between harry and ginny that starts beautifully but turns angsty....r&r...i don't know if i like this myself, but i think it is pretty good...and angsty if you like that sort of thing


**A/N: this is a song fic focusing on ginny and harry...if this is too bad or strange or whatev. Please let me know....**

**Disclaimer: I own no rights to anything pertaining to Harry Potter except this plot and I own no rights to the song Pieces by Sum 41 (their new CD is out – Chuck – BUY IT!!) **   
_   
I tried to be perfect but nothing was worth it   
I don't believe it makes me real   
I thought it'd be easy but no one believes me   
I meant all the things I said_

When he looked back on that summer, the one thing that stuck in his memory was the sight of her eyes on him when she lay next to him in that valley down below her house. Her eyes had always haunted him. They were bright blue, like over-polished steel reflecting the sky. Framed by long eyelashes that covered them like thick sweet curtains, they stood out in his thoughts like bright lights. He didn't remember when it had started. He didn't remember when he had begun to look at her with more than friendly affection. It didn't seem like long ago when they were just friends, nothing more. And now...now they were nothing.

_   
if you believe it's in my soul   
I'd say all the words that I know   
just to see if it would show   
that I'm trying to let you know   
that I'm better off on my own_

It had been the summer time, he was at the burrow, staying with Ron and his family...including her. He had seen her and for the first time, he had been amazed at the sweetness of her smile. She had stood on the front steps, smiling openly at him and then had turned away to walk up the front steps, her hands in the back pockets of her jeans. He had followed her into the house, his head feeling slightly light, his arms feeling suddenly awkward and long, dangling at his sides.

_this place is so empty   
my thoughts are so tempting   
I don't know how it got so bad   
sometimes it's so crazy that nothing can save me   
but it's the only thing that I have   
_

It had developed so fast. He didn't know quite how it had happened. He had taken her hand and looked at her in those eyes and she had smiled knowingly. She knew. She said it had been obvious when he had walked up to the front of her house. She knew. What he had felt then was something he had always wanted. She knew.

_if you believe it's in my soul   
I'd say all the words that I know   
just to see if it would show   
that I'm trying to let you know   
that I'm better off on my own_

It had been the last day of summer vacation. He had taken her by the hand and they had walked away from the house in the early morning light, their hands wound tightly together, like a safety knot. She would keep him together, keep him safe, keep him whole. They had walked out into the field that was behind the burrow. And there in the valley, next to a tiny trickle of a stream, she had sat down on the grassy ground, her red hair catching the sunlight and throwing it back in his eyes. Smiling at her, he had sat next to her. She had put her head on his shoulder, in the crook of his neck.

_   
I tried to be perfect it just wasn't worth it   
nothing could ever be so wrong   
it's hard to believe me   
it never gets easy   
I guess I knew that all along_

They listened to the sunlight filtering down from between the clouds, scarcely daring to breath. The quiet had filled his head, filled his lungs, filled his heart. Slowly, he lifted her head up from its resting place and turned her face towards him. His first taste of her lips was like sweet rain. They fell together by the small trickle of water and laughed together. She pulled his mussed hair away from his sweet green eyes. Those eyes had held only love then. They had lain together on the grass until the sun had gone behind a cloud and the air had turned chill. Maybe they had been there for hours. Maybe for days. Who knew?

if you believe it's in my soul   
I'd say all the words that I know   
just to see if it would show   
that I'm trying to let you know   
that I'm better off on my own

That last day of summer vacation had been the best day of both of their lives. She knew. He knew. Love tinted his eyes, love caught her breath in her throat, love clasped his heart tightly, love pricked her eyes with tears.

They had found out a while later. She had come to him, her beautiful eyes stricken, her mouth pulled down with deep sadness. He had held her in his arms and rocked her until she told him what had happened. She reminded him of what they had done that day by the river as if he needed any reminding. The reality of what they had done would be visible soon. Clouds fell from her eyes as she told him of the child that would soon be theirs'. He had stood up abruptly from her side and he had turned his back on her and walked away quickly, leaving her there as called after him. He left her weeping for herself, for him, for the unborn child.

He couldn't face her. He saw her anguished face at breakfast every morning as she stared at him with hollow blue eyes. But he wouldn't face it. He couldn't. Her eyes reflected agony and weeping skies. When he looked back on that summer, the one thing that stuck in his memory was the sight of her eyes on him when she lay next to him in that valley down below her house.


End file.
